dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Ball
Crystal Ball is an object used by throughout the Dragon Ball seriesto see the past or the future, locate people and places, watch battles, and even find Dragon Balls. It is used by Fortuneteller Baba, Babidi, and Old Kai, among others. Overview In the anime filler episode of Dragon Ball, "The Time Room", Kami is seen using a Crystal Ball to watch Goku training with Master Mutaito. In the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Goten accidentally breaks a gate filled with Crystal Balls, losing a Dragon Ball and forcing Trunks to fight Broly seriously as well as evade him while Goten tries to find the Dragon Ball hidden among the Crystal Balls. In Dragon Ball Z, Ogres and villains defeated by the Z Fighters are seen using a giant Crystal Ball in Hell to watch Goku's fight again. In Dragon Ball GT, Dr. Myuu is shown using a Crystal Ball to watch Goku and Trunks fight Luud. Later, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu use a Crystal Ball in Hell to watch as Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17synchronize their energies so they can open a portal between Earth and Hell. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, the Crystal Ball is trophy No. 51. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Old Kai's Crystal Ball can be seen on the planet of the Kais and Baba's Crystal Ball is the Z-Fighter Exhibit #8. A crystal ball is one of the treasures found in the sixth stage of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, Goku must find a Crystal Ball in one of the three planets he can explore in order to pass the Dark Planet's magnetic protections. On the second planet, he meets a fairy stuck inside a Crystal Ball. He breaks it and frees the fairy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, before they leave Kame House to train for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Master Roshi asks Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan to go in a cave on Training Island and retrieve the Crystal Ball his sister gave him. There, Roshi confronts the boys disguised as Jackie Chun to test them. Once they bring back the Crystal Ball, Roshi gives it to them as a reward for completing their training at Kame House. The Crystal Ball is then used in the menu to display the Z Fighters' objectives, the enemy list, and the Z Fighters' team attacks. Also in Attack of the Saiyans, Kami's Crystal Ball is a capsule item named Kami's Eyes that prevent enemies from sneak-attacking the Z Fighters. Babidi uses his Crystal Ball to strike his opponents in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Babidi's Crystal Ball is an item that renders its user invincible for thirty seconds from battle starts. Trivia * Throughout the franchise, there is a large inconsistency in the strength of Baba's Crystal Ball: her ball explodes because it is overwhelmed by the incredible powers of Goku and Vegeta during the Vegeta Saga, it has no such problem in the Cell Games Saga, despite most (if not all) of the Z Fighters, as well as Cell, being many times stronger than they were in the Vegeta Saga. This could be explained by the fact that her Crystal Ball is made more durable in the Cell Saga. Gallery Crystal Ball.png Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17243383.jpg Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17244889.jpg Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17245199.jpg Category:Objects Category:Balls